


Thunderbirds Are Go – “Terminal Fever”

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “Terminal Fever”

He stepped out of the cab and adjusted the lapels of his black pilot’s uniform for the umpteenth time that morning. When Virgil marched towards the entrance of the airport, he realized he had over-tipped the cab driver – no wonder the man had smiled and audibly praised him. As he approached the inner workings of the airport, the urge to slip into a toilet cubicle and swap this tight fitting uniform for his comfy lumberjack look became almost unbearable. 

But Virgil strutted on, determined not to lose this bet, too. It had been Gordon’s idea to set up bets ahead of a Cards Against Humanity game. And foolishly – or willingly, in order to avoid the barrage of bad jokes that is Gordon Tracy’s revenge for not getting things his way – they had all agreed to play by those rules. Surprisingly, Virgil lost all but one round and was crowned Loser of the Day. 

The long, boring stretch of the terminal lay ahead. Virgil couldn’t help but notice the odd female glance shooting his way as he walked past the various gates and shops. 

“You see, Virge, there’s something about a man in a uniform – especially a pilot’s uniform – that sets a woman’s you-know-whats on fire,” Gordon had chuckled, ignoring Virgil’s deadly glare.

How right he had been. But that was nothing compared to the welcoming party of the airliner to which he was assigned. Four women and one man, all smiling broadly and waving cheerfully at him. And that’s when Virgil noticed some of them winking at him while all but undressing him with big, seductive eyes. Oh, and then his co-pilot showed up. She made no fuss about wanting to introduce him to the plane and test his knowledge of today’s commercial airliner. 

“Just to see if you still know which buttons to push,” she had said.

Behind them, the flight crew barely held back a conspiratory chuckle. 

As he got whisked off to the cockpit, Virgil made a solemn promise to get back at Gordon for this – as well as getting a lot better at Cards Against Humanity, whichever would happen first.


End file.
